


Winndox Drabble #6

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Winndox Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brainy is confused but glad they like eachother, Costumes, First Meetings, I need some Winn/Brainy/Nia in my life, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nia is amused, Pre-Slash, Winn is impressed, okay, okay?, please don't hate me for that, please?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: Winn returns from the future and Brainy introduces him to Nia for the first time





	Winndox Drabble #6

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head and I had to write it, I just had to
> 
> For anyone that's interested, feel free to join the [Dox Shippers Unite](https://discord.gg/usg2Xh) discord server <3

Everyone was supposed to be meeting up at Kara’s apartment that night for a welcome home party. That had been the plan since Mon-El contacted them to say that Winn was going to be heading home soon so he would be safe while they launched their plan to take out the virus killing all AI’s in the future.

Of course, the plan had gone sideways and as soon as Winn arrived there was an emergency and all heroes were called to action. Winn followed along of course, now in possession of his own Legion ring, which he actually only used to move out of the way when a member of the Children of Liberty was sent flying in his direction. Though Brainy was fairly certain he also used it a few times to get the advantage when shooting people with the stun-gun he had picked up.

Once the chaos was over and the people who had been attacking aliens and causing a riot were in custody, Winn approached Brainy with a grin on his face. “Some welcome home party, huh?”

Scoffing, Brainy smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. “Please, the party we planned was much better. Kara rented a karaoke system.”

“Seriously! Okay, we’re going back to my place to change and then we’re going over  there.  Right now, chop  chop , let’s go!” Winn urges, bouncing a little on his heels as he reaches out to grab one of  Brainy’s  arms and start to pull him away.

“Wait!” A voice calls after making them both pause and turn to see Nia running towards them from across the massive park they had been fighting in along with Kara and J’onn. The sunlight gives her blue tonal Dreamer suit a beautiful glow as she makes her way to them and Brainy doesn’t miss the way Winn’s eyes widen at the sight of her.

“Nia  Nal !” Brainy greets with a smile. “I trust you made it through the fight unscathed?”

Nia comes to stop in front of them with a laugh, one hand raising to brush her hair from her face while the other rests at her side. “I’m fine, Brainy. I wanted to see if you and Winn were alright before we all met up later.”

Nodding, Brainy turns to Winn and smiles at the way Winn is still looking at Nia in amazement. “Winn, this is my good friend Nia  Nal . Also known as Dreamer,” he introduces proudly, a warmth settling in him.

Winn holds out a hand to shake one of Nia’s grinning at her. ”It’s nice to meet you,  Brainy’s  told me a lot about you. I have to ask, who made your suit? It’s gorgeous.”

Covering her mouth with her free hand as she tries not to laugh, she looks from Winn to Brainy. “It was my mothers, but Brainy made some improvements for me since I don’t know how to use all of my powers yet,” She explains, holding up her hands once he’s no longer shaking one to show the gauntlets Brainy made to help harness her power.

Wide eyes, Winn turned to look at Brainy before reaching out and grabbing him by the face to pull him into a rough kiss. He’s still grinning when he pulls away. “YOU made part of her suit. You. Who made fun of my work on Kara and Superman's suits in the past. You actually did that?”

Feeling a blush creep up on his cheeks, he nods, unsure how to react to this moment.

A beat later Winn is stepping forward and linking an arm with Nia’s as they both turn to walk away. “You and I have a lot to talk about. Come on, I’ll snag one of the DEO van’s and we’ll swing by your place then mine before we head to Kara’s.”

Nia says something in response, but Brainy doesn’t catch it, mind trying to wrap around what just happen, as it wasn’t one of the scenarios he’d predicted. Regardless of that, he’s happy with the outcome and runs after them a moment later when he realizes he’s about to be left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
